Me asusta pero me gusta
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: zelda tandra aventuras pervertidas con kardia ya que el la piensa domar de cualquier metodo aunque ella se enoje pero ella descubre que tan radical es kardia aunque ella no aguante su veneno pero encajaran muy bien pairing : zelda X kardia zeldia


**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Te odio pervertido de miercoles_**

Para Kardia su única vista inspiradora era ver a Zelda haciendo sus quehaceres o cuando se agachaba el navegaba por el trasero de la hylian y escupia mucha sangre como si fuese cuna fuente o una pileta pero no debaja de babear por tener ese cuerpo esbelto de zelda que ella es muy agresiva y poderosa a la vez que si es posible tuviera la capacidad de liquidar al rey del inframundo pero no lo hace por que no es su mundo ni su pelea esa pelea le pertenece a pegaso y athena por eso dejo que el destino siga su curso

Luego la hylian salio a coger provisiones como frutas y verduras , tambien arroz y carnes por que ella no se va a quedar matandose de hambre o sin agua ( deshidratada ) prefirio sobrevivir a la forma de los plebellos pero ella quiere aprender a convivir en la pobreza y aprender una valiosa lección que es ayudar a quienes mas lo necesitan por eso con ese ideal cuando vuelva a hyrule ella habra cambiado pero no su agresividad eso nadie se lo cambia

Ella llego a la casa del escorpion con las cestas llenas de provisiones y vio a kardia bien acostado en su cama muy suave a zelda se le hincharon varias venas de su cabeza y empezo a hechar humo del coraje de ver que ella se sacaba la madre recolectando y kardia durmiendo aunque ella aun no comprende que el trabajo del santo de escorpio era mas difícil que el de ella como proteger a athena y a los ciudadanos que conviven en ese sitio y destruir muchos malvados espectros que intentan liquidar a la pobre de Sasha

- hey aquí hay manzanas - le lanza una en la cabeza

- auch oye - pero era zelda no su estudiante yato - ¿por que no te la pones en tus senos para comerlas - dijo picaramente kardia

- OYE TUS FEUDOS NO SON NADA SALUDABLES - grito la castaña con varias venas hinchadas en su puño

- jajajaa eres muy chistosa - dijo el escorpio

- bah y tu un perezoso que duerme mucho pero sigues cabreado por lo de esta mañana - dijo zelda

Kardia recordo lo que paso de mañana que un grupo de bellas mujeres se acercaban y el las coqueteaba pero zelda saco sus flechas de luz y comenzo a disparar y kardia intento detenerla pero zelda tambien empezo a lanzar muchas bolas de fuego a esas damas y les dijo que no regresen

- no estoy cabreado - el caballero agarra a zelda por su cintura y ella sudo frio - pero tendras una simple penitencia por lanzar flechas de luz y bolas de fuego

- ¿ que dijistes ? - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada - una penitencia de que hablas

- solo una simple penitencia por haber enloquecido y usar tu trifuerza para ahuyentar a esas bellas damas - dijo sonriente por que zelda se puso nerviosa

- grrr tarado - refunfuño zelda - pero ellas te iban a violar y yo te salve antes de que hagas la grande pero no aceptare tu susodicha penitencia así que jodete

- bien en tal caso de que te nieges bueno aunque se que te ibas a negar - la apreta mas de su suave cintura y estaban cara a cara - vas a limpiar mi habitación - dijo con una picardia que aturdio a la hylian que se sonrojo

- ni lo pienses yo no soy tu niñera hazlo tu solo - grito con fastidio

- pero no lanze flechas de luz ni bolas de fuego - sonriendo victorioso

- te odio - gruño zelda

- empieza mi querida zelda - voltea y ella ve el chiquero de la casa de kardia y ella se murio del horror de ver un semejante desastre habia mucha suciedad que limpiar y mugre que restregar y polvo que sacudir ella gruño y gruño y apreto los dientes de la rabia - y luego darme una buena relajacion cuando venga - le guiña el ojo y zelda le responde con una mirada de fastidio

- ¿ a donde vas ? - exigio zelda una respuesta

- a entrenar - se fue dandole un guiño de ojo a zelda y enseñandole la uña carmesi

- tarado - empezo a limpiar todo el chiquero - agghhh esto es repugnante eres un tarado kardia .. TE ODIO - y en poco tiempo y con mucha dedicación la casa de kardia brillaba en armonia sin mugre ni suciedad y polvo todo quedo impecable - al fin termine

- esto no es justo yo por hacer el bien termino siendo la empleada de este grandisimo tarado arrgghh la proxima vez no volveré a limpiar un chiquero como este - dijo zelda con enojo

Una manzana salio volando hacia ella pero lo atrapo

- woah tranquilo ... OYE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA CONMIGO .. JUMM - con la manzana en sus manos

- eres asombrosa y no dejes de asombrarme - dijo saliendo de las sombras kardia viendo el enojo de zelda y sonriendo - vere si mi habitacion esta limpia

- ya esta limpia ahora no me jodas - gruño zelda

- si ... excelente la has dejado impecable así es como me gusta ... te felicito zelda - dijo kardia dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza de zelda

- de nada - dijo zelda con sarcasmo - jumm

- zel - se acerco a ella y se le volvio a encender el rubor - solo hay una forma de pasarlas juntos

- glup - trago grueso zelda

A zelda se le encendieron las mejillas de un lindo rubor en esa hermosa piel blanca y suave

- que dijistes ... que quieres decir con eso bakardia - dijo zelda sudando frio - glup

- um .. me refiero a aprobecharme de ti - atrayendo a zelda hacia el

- queeeee - grito zelda

El no pudo evitar reirse ante el berrinche de la princesa zelda y ella se seguia muriendo de coraje

- hay zelda como crees que yo tu fiel y dulce caballero te haria semejante cosa - el sonrio muy divertido pero vio como zelda se iba a cuajar de la risa

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA FIEL ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DULCE NI QUE FUERAS DE AZUCAR AJAJAJAJJAAJAJA - se cuajaba de la risa y mascando la manzana y se le quedo el sabor de la manzana en los delicados labios de zelda y estaban humedos del jugo de la manzana

- um tal vez ... - tocando los labios de zelda y en vez de que ella se ria se puso nerviosa - deba provocarte

- a quien quieres provocar - dijo enojada la zelda

- a ti - dijo kardia

- provocarme - dijo zelda muy nerviosa y el coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de zelda y los rocio en el delicado cuello de la hylian

- gulp - trago grueso zelda

- provocarte - le susurra muy sensual y seductoramente el bakardia

- glup - volio a aclarar su garganta zelda

El la taladraba con esa mirada tan sensual que cualquier mujer caeria bajo sus pies pero zelda se resistia mucho

- ¿ que sucede zelda estas neviosa ? - cogio su mejilla mirandola fijamente a ella con ganas de comersela a besos

- gulp - se puso tensa con esa pequeña expresión

A zelda se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos al ver como el se le acercaba , ella se sentia como temblaba como una gelatina , ella veia como la mirada de el viajaba de sus ojos azulados hacia sus labios

El habia aferrado sus labios con los de ella pero ella apretaba los ojos del susto , la besa apasionadamente y se aferra a ella por su nuca con una mano para que no use el viento de farore para escapar y la otra mano en la espalda de zelda ( en ella si se siente por que ella tiene un escote en forma de "V" en su vestido en la parte de atras )

Ella sorpendida de tal acto pero no dejaba de temblar pero ella de mala gana admitio saborear los labios de el y él saboreaba los labios de zelda degustando ese sabor a manzana

Ella empezo a acalorarse y a sudar frio por el tacto de kardia y solto un débil gemido

Su mente le dio un empujon y lo aparta de si misma

- pero que es esto un cuarto de besos o que he hecho - dijo zelda

- solo nos besabamos - dijo viendo a la mujer que beso ( zelda )

- te...te...te...equivocas ... yo ...no ...te...bessss... - trataba de esquivarlo pero ella ya estaba siendo domada por el - detente esto es incorrecto

- dicen que lo prohibido es mas excitante no crees zel - sonrio muy pícaro

- te creo - aun sonrojada con sus manos en sus pechos ella mostro un rostro tierno y dulce ella le ayudo a quitar todo ese metal pesado y la camisa y ella admiro sus musculos bien formados que de mala gana admitio amar

- sabes zel ... he comprendido de por que ahullentas a las bellas damas es obio que quieres pasar conmigo no y eso lo comprendo -

Ella apenas le dio una débil sonrisa pero su rostro seguia hundido en deseo

- tu crees eso ... o es que casi nunca me has visto - dijo zelda

- oh ... lamento haber sido un pendejo contigo - sonrio rozando sus labios con los de ella - pero yo deberia haber recibido la penitencia -

El la miraba de pies a cabeza admirando tal perfección de esa salvaje hyliana y ella trago hondo del horror ya que ella jamas habia hecho este tipo de cosas , ella admiraba el buen torso de su bakardia ya que ella iba a los entrenamientos y cuando casi la cachan ella usa el viento de farore para esfumarse , ella ha sido domada por este caballero y tomandola del brazo la lanza hacia la cama al principio ella se enfurecio pero luego comprendio por que , el se monto encima de zelda haciendo roce de sus intimidades y la cara de zelda estaba tan roja como nunca antes se ha sonrojado pero aun seguian vestidos

Respiro agotado pero sonriendo de una manera inminente que le gustaba lo salvaje y agresiva que es la princesa hylian aunque sean diferentes pero encajan muy bien

Ella jadeaba y gruñia pero no gemia por que tenia mucha resistencia al ser tocada pero con kardia no le va eso de hacerse la muy dura por que el ya la domo por completo

- todo ese rico cuerpo estuvo en frente de mi pero que ciego fui - deslizando los tirantes de vestido de zelda pero aun le faltaba los leggins y las botas ah la ropa interior el contemplo la piel blanquecina de zelda y sus mejillas totalmente rojas

- recien te das cuenta tarado - dijo con fastidio zelda

El agarro un pecho de zelda estimulandolo con sus labios ya zelda se le achicaron las pupilas con los ojos como dos platos

- que ... que .. ha...haces - dio un gemido que era musica para su bakardia

- no puedo mas ... este cuerpo - ella vio su uña carmesi que brillaba con intensidad la deslizo por medio de sus pechos pero el vio como la trifuerza se encendia en la mano de zelda pero no fue un rasguño si no que fue un roce nada mas - tendra dueño - sonrio mientras se deshacia del molesto leggins y sus irritantes botas por ultimo quito su ropa interior quedando desnuda

- pero que hicistes - se tapaba su desnudez ( zelda )

Luego para que zelda se remate el tambien se deshizo de sus ropajes quedando desnudo

- gulp - zelda traga grueso

El se posiciono sobre la hylian pero sin hacerle nada aun por que aun no es el momento

- woah estas acalorada zel - apreto sus senos con sus manos y zelda solo apretaba los dientes ahora el mordisqueo el cuello de zelda dejandole un buen morado en señal de que nadie toque sus dominios

- BAKA ... AH KARRRRDIIIIAAA ... .NO ...JODAS ... SOLO ... UHHH AHHH - estaba gimoteando de tal acto y ambos se besaron pero ahora movian sus labios de forma apasionada y explorando cada quien su boca ( o al menos que se hallan lavado los dientes jajajajaja )

Zelda acariciaba su cabello enterrandolo con sus dedos y a penas le dejo una pequeña quemadura en señal que kardia es propiedad de hyrule con forma de triangulo que es un vinculo entre estas tierras e hyrule el tocaba todo el cuerpo de zelda de forma erotica que ella solo apretaba sus dientes

- baka ... bakardia eres lo maximo loco bobo - decia zelda besandolo con deseo

Luego se preparo para darle lo que quiere

- preparate zel - la penetro de una sola estocada haciendo que ella se le agranden los ojos

- AAAHHHH BAKA - grito zelda de dolor por que aun no se adaptaba a lo de kardia

ella lo gozaba como si fuese una fiesta moviendo sus caderas ahor el saboreo los senos de zelda ya que son como el queso

- anda zelda enseñame esa trifuerza y ese salvajismo tuyo - estimulando su zona intima con sus manos el la tocaba intensamente hasta que ella le dio un buen orgasmo

- ahora todo sera diferente - dijo en su mente mientras que ella gemia por que el besaba la inimidad de zelda y ella solo gemia

- necesito llenarte - el resguño a zelda con su uña carmesí pero no se dio cuenta que ella no es un escorpio que su trifuerza se estaba volviendo negra y que varias venas se le brotaban en su cara , del sexo se transformo a caos y kardia lo noto que la cara de zelda estaba llena de venas y que estaba teniendo fiebre

- oh no que hice - dijo viendo a zelda - resiste zel

pero por suerte la trifuerza contraresto los efectos del veneno y volvio a su color dorado

- la proxima no usare mi aguja carmesí ... casi te mato pero que invecil soy - dijo kardia con sentimiento de culpa

- si un pendejo muy torpe - dijo zelda

Ella cerro sus ojos y apretando los dientes de tener que aguantar las embestidas del baka y este aumento la velociadad haciendo una embestida muy violenta

- BAKARDIA ... AHH BAKA - ella sintio que el se le iba a venir

- carajo - gruño kardia - pero tus gemidos me excitan

- ggggrrrrr - gruño zelda

- dije gemidos no gruñidos - dijo kardia algo molesto

- caistes - dijo zelda

ella experimentaba todo el placer y grito con ganas al sentir que se estaba viniendo en ella , dijo ella su nombre pero el sobrenombre que era bakardia y se vino en ella pero hartisimo que estaban cansados y jadeando

intentaron recuperar la compostura pero estaban mas agotado como si han hecho una buena maraton , luego quito su intimidad de la de zelda y ella se recuesta sobre el

- woah zel ... eres asombrosa y me gusta tu muchosidad - acaricio sus piernas

- como fue .. como fue - exigo zelda una respuesta

- demasiado bueno para ser cierto - la beso con suavidad - aunque tu tambien lo gozastes .. pero despues debes limpiarte ahi - señalando su pierna como se le regaba lo que kardia se vino

- tarado ... pero gracias - dijo zelda

el apreta un seno de zelda

- eres mia princesa zelda - dijo con voz muy lujuriosa

- ya lo creo - pero el hablaba en serio - es broma claro que soy tuya tarado

luego despues de algo muy loco se dieron un abrazo y ella se estaba durmiendo

- descansa princesa que mañana yo me jodo con una pinche misión - dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños de zelda

y así esta pareja se durmieron en el lecho de amor

continuara


End file.
